


Just To Be Sure

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what do you guys think?" Gerard asked us, switching between his new pairs of glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Be Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the pics Gerard posted of his new glasses awhile back (which has, for some reason, took awhile to actually do)

"So what do you guys think?" Gerard asked us, switching between his new pairs of glasses. He'd settled on two, one that had round frames and one with almost rectangular ones. It was pretty obvious that the second was the best. Unless he was aiming for a Harry Potter look which... well, it was my brother after all.

I was about to say as much when Ray spoke up. Gerard had invited him for his opinion too, though I was unsure exactly why. Perhaps just to add another voice to my brother's considerations. "I think we should try a different pose to tell for sure."

"Oh?" He asked, an eyebrow raising quzically over the frame.

"Yeah, a pose we're more used to." Ray quirked his thick lips into a smirk, his hands griping my brother's shoulders, pushing him down to his knees. The second his knees hit the carpet he let out a surprised moan, looking up at us from behind he lenses. Ray let go of him and reached over to where he'd set the other pair down. "Now, try these."

Gerard moved the ones he wore, switching them for the round ones. Ray studied him, stroking his chin. "What do you think Mikey?"

"Switch them again." I replied and Gerard did as asked, looking up at us with big eyes. "Oh yes, those ones. Definately." I glanced sidelong at our former bandmate. "What do you think Toro?"

"Hmmm..." He paused, his tongue darting across his lower lip in thought. "Well I'm fairly sure you're right. But..." He paused again, the unsaid and obvious thought hanging in the air between the three of us. Ray spoke again, his voice lower, his gaze fixed on my brother. "I think they need a little something else just to be sure."

What that something else was was unspoken. He reached down, undoing his fly slowly. I swallowed, watching as my own hand slipped down to catch my zipper. I tugged it down, freeing my dick from it's confines. I was half hard already, just from my brother being on his knees and Ray being so commanding. Both things that were incredibly hot.

Ray pulled out his shaft, which was already fully hard and he licked his lips again. "Now be a good little slut and do what you do best."

Gerard's lips parted and he leaned in, taking Ray's shaft between them. It always amazed me how easily he took his length down his throat. Toro's dick was... well, he could be in porn with one like that. My brother's dick sucking talents were just as porn worthy. In some alternate universe that's exactly what they'd be doing. As it was though, here they weren't and only a select few got to see the sight that lay before me. My fingers circled me dick and i started to lazily pump myself.

Gerard was bobbing now on his dick now, gazing up at him from behind his new lenses. His throat bulged slightly every time he took him fully, his nose buried in Ray's thick curls. "Mmm yeah, missed your lips Way." His fingers threaded through the dyed red locks of my brother's hair, holding onto his head as he sucked.

After a few more moments Ray's breath hitched, his hips jerking forward. His fingers gripped tighter and he pushed Gerard off his cock, guiding him to my own. Seconds later the familiar feeling of his soft lips surounded my head. His eyes met mine as he started to take me down, the soft flesh of his tongue laping at my underside. My fingers left my dick, now redundant, and I replaced Ray's in the deep red hair before me. His lips glided up and down my dick, sucking me in all the right ways. He'd had enough practiced to know just how to bring me off. I groaned, knowing the way he was doing it was to get me off quickly, a skill honed by a myriad of blowjobs in bathroom stalls and backstage corners.

"So hot Mikey Way." Ray purred in my ear, his cock pressed against my leg. I could feel he was jerking off and that made my cock twitch in my brother's mouth. "You two are the best kind of porn." I shivered at his words, relucantly pushing Gerard back off my length and taking it in hand, knowing I was too close to keep it up.

Ray chuckled as I came seconds later, my cum splashing across Gerard's glasses and forehead. I shifted slightly, wiping my head across his cheek as I watched Ray. He was stroking firmer and faster now, to a rhythm only he could hear. He lasted slightly longer than I did, making sure to angle himself so his load landed across the opposite lense to my own.

He panted softly, tucking himself away before speaking again, his voice breathy. "Oh yes. Definitely those ones."


End file.
